Dog Pound
by luckyhappypants
Summary: Annie adopts a dog from the dog pound, although he isn't what he appears to be. AcexOC. Rated M for some chapters.
1. Chapter 1

So this is a fic that I have been very excited about so I hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece

Annie was walking to the dog pound to adopt a dog. She used to have an adorable puppy when she was younger, but unfortunately it ran out of the house one day and was hit by a car and was killed. Since Annie had now finished university and began working at home as a journalist, she decided it was finally time to get a dog. The dog would be able to keep her company in her little house that her dad bought her when she moved out.

She had bought most of the things needed to keep a dog, including an indoor pet bed, bowls for food and a couple of toys. Annie planned to add to this collection after she got her dog.

Annie walked into the dog pound where she was met with loud barking. The barking scared Annie, making her jump slightly. She wasn't a fan of sudden loud noises. She heard a chuckle behind her. She quickly turned around to see a man with blond hair that made him look like a pineapple.

"Hi, welcome to Paw Pound. I'm Marco. How can I help you today?" he grinned.

"I'm looking for a dog," Annie replied.

"What kind of dog? Any specific age you wanted?" Marco asked.

Annie nodded. "I'm fine with the breed, but I don't want an old dog. I want a dog that is pretty young."

Marco grinned. "I think I have the perfect dog for you. Follow me." He lead Annie through several cages full of dogs until he reached the last cage. In this cage was a medium sized dog. His head was probably around the size of a child's knee. He had dark black fur and black, beady little eyes that looked like buttons.

"This is Ace. He's three years old. He has narcolepsy so make sure when he falls asleep you put him into a comfortable place. He used to be full of life until he was separated from his two brothers a year ago. One of the brothers was the same age as him and the other one was three years younger than him. Despite this he can get very excitable sometimes so I would keep him on a leash every time he goes outside. He is a bit adventurous so watch out for that. Um... There's really nothing else about him. Oh, he will eat every bit of food he finds so watch out for what you've left lying around," Marco explained.

While he was explaining all of this, Annie took out the blue journal she always carried with her and began writing down everything Marco said.

"So, what do you think? Will you take him?" Marco asked. In some ways it kind of seemed like he was trying to make Annie buy Ace.

"Yes, I will," Annie said.

Marco unlocked the cage door and picked Ace up. Ace woke up and began to struggle out of Marco's grasp. "Easy there, Ace, you're getting adopted." For some reason, after Marco said this, Ace stopped moving.

_It's almost like he understood Marco_ Annie thought.

"I'll be back soon, I just have to have a quick look at Ace." Marco disappeared for a few minutes then came back with Ace and a collar around his neck. "Here's a temporary collar for you." Marco placed a leash in Annie's hand. "And use this leash for when you get outside as Ace will mostly likely crazy."

"Okay, I'll do that." She placed the leash around Ace. "Come on Ace," Annie said in a gentle voice.

"I hope you have fun with your new dog," Marco winked.

_That's odd. Why did he wink?_ Annie thought. _And of course I will have fun with him. Why wouldn't I?_

Annie left the pet shop and walked Ace back to her house. Along the way Ace stopped to smell everything that he past. Occasionally Annie would start dragging Ace along if he was sniffing at the wrong time, like near traffic. Ace really seemed to be enjoying himself as it was probably his first time outside in a long time.

They finally arrived home and Annie took Ace's leash off. When his leash was off, Ace bounded around everywhere, barking like a mad dog. Annie chuckled at this. "Okay Ace, you're going to get some dinner." She went to the kitchen and got some of his dry pet food out and put it in a bowl. "Dinner is ready!" she called.

Ace turned around to look at her and saw the food. He bounded up to the food and dug in. As he was eating, Annie looked at him with a smile. _He's so cute_ she thought. After Ace had finished eating, he yawned.

"Ah, you're tired. Here let me show you to your new bed," Annie said. She picked Ace up and carried him to his bed. Just as she was about to put him on the ground, Ace struggled out of Annie's grip and ran to her room. The door was shut so he scratched it and whined. Annie laughed as she opened the door for him. "Okay, you can sleep on my bed. I'll go have my dinner then I'll come sleep with you." Ace curled up on her bed and closed his eyes.

Annie went to go have her dinner which consisted of noodles with chicken in it. She put aside some of the chicken for Ace as a special treat for the morning. When she finished eating, she washes her dishes and walked into her bedroom. When she walked into her bedroom, she was met with a very, very, very big surprise.

Sprawled out on the bed, on his stomach, was a man in the place where Ace had been sleeping. He had short black hair and freckles on his cheeks. He had little dog ears sticking out of his head and a tail sticking out. He had a red collar around his neck, the same that Marco had given him. He wasn't wearing a shirt and that just showed off his muscles. He was wearing black shorts that showed his v-line.

Annie was very shocked. She didn't expect this... at all! When she saw Ace, she let out a little gasp. When Ace heard this gasp he turned to look at Annie.

"Can I help you?"

To be continued...

Okay, so what did you think? Please give me a review on what I can improve on for the next chapter. Oh, I realised as I was halfway through writing this chapter that Annie sounds a lot like Ann which is what Ace would have been called if he were a girl. This isn't intentional. Just wanted to clear that up in case anyone noticed or it's just me and my crazy mind.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm happy that people liked the first chapter. It took me a few days to get motivated to write this but now I'm motivated so here is chapter two of Dog Pound.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

_Can I help you?_

Annie had lost count of how many minutes had gone by since Ace had asked this question. She didn't know what to do! When she left her bedroom there was this adorable little dog on her bed. Now that she was back there was a rather attractive man showing off his muscles on her bed.

Ace looked at her with a curious look, still waiting for an answer. "Can I help you?" he asked once more.

Annie realised that it was best to answer him. "U-Uh..." She didn't even now what to say! She wanted to ask what this man was doing on her bed when it should have been the dog she just adopted, yet no words came out.

"Yes?" Ace raised an eyebrow, still waiting for an answer.

"W-W-What are you... doing?" She stuttered.

"What am I doing?" Ace repeated.

"Yes! What are you doing?! You're supposed to be a dog! Why are you human?!" She demanded.

"You're the one that adopted me. I thought you knew. When I'm in my dog form I can't understand human speech. When you were talking to Marco I just figured he was telling you what I am," Ace said.

"So what exactly are you?" Annie asked. She was beginning to grow very curious about this strange man.

"I'm a dog deity," Ace said. He shook his head. "I can't believe you didn't know this."

Annie took a few seconds to process this information. So the dog she had adopted had suddenly transformed into a human and turned out to be a dog deity. She couldn't believe this. Annie realised that she hadn't said anything for a while. It seemed that Ace had noticed this as well. "Are you okay? You haven't said anything in a while."

Annie looked anywhere but at Ace. "I-I just... had no idea..." she said quietly.

"Look, I understand that but I need to know what you're going to do," Ace said.

Annie frowned. "What I'm going to do...?" She had a very confused look on her face.

"Now you know I'm a dog deity, what are you going to do with me?" Ace asked.

"I guess I'll have to go return you to the pound," Annie said. She didn't really want to, but what other choice did she have? There wasn't enough space in her house for two people. There would have been enough room if Ace had just stayed s dog but now that he was human, it would just be too difficult.

As Annie said this, Ace's eyes widened. Before she knew it, Ace had grabbed her hands and pushed her up against the wall. Annie blushed a bright red and stuttered, "W-What are you doing?" She looked down to see Ace's pants slowly slipping down off his waist as they weren't being supported. She slightly blushed. When she looked up, Annie was met with wide, worried eyes.

"No, please! You can't send me back there! I need to stay here!" he exclaimed. His voice was full of desperation. When Annie had another confused look on her face, he sighed. "I need to be out here... So that I can find my brothers'" he said in a quiet voice.

"Your brothers?" Annie though for a second. "Oh, Marco mentioned them. He said something about you being separated from them a while back."

Ace nodded quickly. He walked to the bed and sat down. "That's right. We got separated from each other a year ago. I'm really worried about them. Especially my younger brother Luffy. Sabo and I were always able to fend for ourselves, but Luffy used to just tag along and always needed are help. I'm really worried about him. So please, please, don't take me back to the pound. I need my freedom." He was begging so much; which is something he didn't do a lot.

It took a while for this process to register in Annie's mind. She didn't know what to do. Should she take in the poor little dog deity, or take him back to the pound? She was never really one to turn down someone in need, and Ace looked so desperate and helpless. It was almost cute.

"Well? Will you please help me?" Ace pleaded.

"I... I... I'll help you," Annie decided.

"Oh, thank you so much!" Ace exclaimed. He gave Annie a big hug. Then he pulled away. "Ah, I still don't know you're name."

"My name is Annie. If you're going to be living here, you're going to have to follow my rules, got it?" she asked.

"Oh, of course I will. I should probably tell you that I can choose when I want to turn in my true form," Ace said.

"That's good. Now, when you want to do your business, you either do it in the toilet, or you do it in the dirt outside. When you're a dog, you can't chew on the furniture. I bought you a few things a dog needs. This includes a bed. You either sleep in your pet bed or you sleep on the couch. You aren't allowed to sleep in my bed." Annie knew she was being really bossy, but she didn't want her new dog/human to be sleeping in her bed... His muscles showing... Right next to her... Annie quickly shook her head. _I'm being crazy for thinking that about a dog deity._

Annie looked at Ace to see that he was paying attention. "Is that all?" he asked. Annie smiled softly. "That's all," she replied.

_Living with a dog deity is going to be very interesting..._ Annie thought.

To be continued...

So I hope you all liked this. I got the whole dog deity thing from an anime called Good Luck Girl in case any of you were wondering (I don't think you were).


	3. Chapter 3

So here is the next chapter. Since school has started there won't be many updates but I will try my best. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

The next day, Annie was still trying to come to terms with the whole dog deity thing. Ace had mostly stayed in his dog form. He also spent a lot of time sleeping at random times on the couch, but whenever he went to sleep, he would change back into his human form. Annie always fed Ace dog food, which he seemed to hate. Unfortunately, Annie couldn't give her meat since she didn't have a lot of money.

Annie sat at her desk in the living room and made a shopping list. She planned to go shopping later that day. After writing down things that she needed, she decided to ask Ace if he needed anything. Of course, making sure that it was within her budget. She got up from her seat and walked over to where Ace had fallen asleep near the kitchen table. She knelt down to meet his size and gave him a pat on the head.

Ace shook his head and opened his eyes tiredly. Annie tapped on his collar and Ace nodded. He stood up on four legs and in a quick flash of light, he was once again human. Yesterday, Ace, in his human form, had told Annie that the way for him to know when to change into his human form was to tap on his collar.

Ace yawned. "Why did you have to wake me up? I was having such a nice dream."

Annie chuckled. "Sorry about that. I'm going to go shopping and I just wanted to know if you wanted anything," she said.

"Can I get some meat?" Ace asked excitedly. His tail was shaking and his ears kind of twitched too.

"I'll see what I can do," Annie said. "Since you're so excited, I guess I should go now." She went to her room and grabbed her bag. She walked out of her room and headed for the front door. Ace quickly stepped in front of her. "Did you forget something?" Annie asked.

"Can I come too?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, you can't. Not with those ears and your tail sticking out."

"I can cover them up," Ace suggested. "I haven't been out in so long. Please?"

Annie thought about it for a while. _I could take him. But would he behave himself? I don't even have anything to cover up his dog parts anyway_ Annie thought.

"Okay, you can come," Annie decided. "I think I have a hat around here somewhere you can borrow until we buy you your own."

"I'll get my own hat?!" Ace asked excitedly.

Annie nodded. "Yeah, you will."

Ace seemed to be very happy about that. "Let me go find a hat and I'll give it to you," Annie went to her room and rummaged around, looking for her hat. After a while of looking, she was finally able to find it. It was a dark blue hat and Annie thought that it would be able to hide Ace's ears. _But what about his tail?_ Annie wondered. She walked back out and handed Ace the hat.

Ace put the hat on and it perfectly covered up his ears. Ace cringed slightly.

"Is something wrong with it?" Annie asked.

"My ears are being flattened," Ace complained.

"Well then you just need to suck it up," Annie smirked. Ace stuck his tongue out at her. "Now for something to cover up your tail."

"I can just shove it in my pants," Ace suggested.

Annie blushed at this comment. "Y-Yeah, you do that..." Her cheeks went a bright red.

"Are you okay? Are you sick? Do you have a fever?" So many questions.

Annie just summed it on in one word. "No."

"Can we go now? I'm hungry," Ace said.

"Okay, let's go." They both walked out of the house and hopped in Annie's car. Annie started the car and drove off to the supermarket. When they arrived, they got out of the car and Annie grabbed her bag. "Okay Ace, let's go."

Almost as soon as they arrived, Ace bolted off in the direction of the meat aisle. "Hey, Ace! Wait up!" Annie called and ran after Ace. She chased him all the way into the meat aisle where Ace started drooling, literally, on all of the meat. Luckily there was a glass barrier covering the meat. She eventually caught up to him and grabbed his arm tight before he could do any damage.

The employee behind the counter just stared at Ace. "I'm so sorry. My friend gets a little excitable sometimes," Annie said, bowing.

"That's fine," the lady smiled. She reached for some meat and pulled out a piece of salami. She offered it to Ace. "There you go."

Ace hungrily ate it out of the lady's hand, causing the lady to retract her hand and let out a small squeal. "Ace!" Annie hit Ace over the head. "Apologise."

Ace bowed slightly and said, "I'm very sorry, miss."

"That's good. Now, we'll take half a kilo of lamb cutlets," Annie said. She received her meat and put it in the basket she had grabbed earlier. "Come on Ace, I need to get a few more things." She walked into the next aisle and Ace happily followed her. Annie grabbed a few vegetables to go with the meat and bought some spices. That was all she was able to afford. "Okay, let's go to the front counter," she said.

"Is that all you're getting?" Ace asked, looking into the basket.

Annie nodded. "That's all I can afford." She began walking to the front counter and Ace followed her. At the front desk, there was a sale for hats. Annie picked one up so that Ace wouldn't have to wear her hat anymore. As the employee at the front was scanning the things she was going to buy, Ace was busy looking around the shop. When it was time to go, he let out a groan. "Do we have to go?" he asked.

"Do you want to eat your meat?" Annie asked. When she said this, she thought she saw Ace's ears twitch a bit under the hat he was wearing.

"I do," Ace said. His tongue came out and he started panting excitedly. "Let's go home now. Come on." He grabbed Annie's hand and dragged her to her car. He hopped in. "Come on, get in. I want my meat," he said.

Annie got into her car and drove home. She walked through her front door with Ace right behind her. As soon as Ace stepped in, his ears and tail sprung up, completely visible. Ace passed the hat back to Annie. "Thank you. I guess I don't need it anymore," he said. Annie took the hat and put it in her room. When she came back, Ace was already digging into the raw meat.

"No! Don't do that!" Annie yelled. She took the meat away from Ace. However, Ace was going to put up a fight. With one hand, he grabbed Annie's shoulder and took the meat back.

Annie was used to play fighting with her two older brothers so she knew how to get things back from other peoples grasps. She ran up to Ace and pushed him hard, causing him to fall to the ground. He fell on his stomach and the meat package rolled away from him. He reached out his arms to grab it, but Annie had taken on a seat on his back and pinned his arms down.

She thought she had gained the upper hand, but Ace had other ideas. He swiftly rolled over and pinned both of Annie's arms together with one hand. His other hand was resting on her shoulder. When Annie realised the position she was in, she blushed. _What is he going to do?_

To be continued...


End file.
